


Take You Away

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, the heart rate of a mouse, throam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon, the heart rate of a mouse - Freeform, throam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fic set after the end of throam where Brendon uses some of his new wealth from His Side to take Ryan on a romantic getaway. </p><p>I didn't think this would fit in with the other mini fics because it is multi-part so that is why it is being posted separately.</p><p>*ALL CREDIT FOR THE HEART RATE OF A MOUSE TO ANNA GREEN WHO WROTE IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T own the people in this fic. I DON'T claim to. Owning people is messed up anyway. This fic is NOT true in any way. All credit for The Heart Rate of a Mouse off which this fic is based to Anna Green.

1

"I know what you're doing Brendon."

He's been kissing me for the last thirty minutes, ever since my alarm went off telling me it was time for me to get up for the interviews and the photo shoot I have today. They are the last things I have to do to finish up this tour that I just got back from last night and as much as I am dreading doing them instead of just being a no show and having sex with Brendon all day, I have to do them.

But then babe, I'm all yours.

It will be a rare quiet patch between the separate, conflicting tour dates and schedules for The Whiskies and His Side that always keep us away from each other for what is in my opinion way too long. We won't have to do anything but just be together and have tons of sex. I'm looking forward to having tons of sex the most I think.

"You're trying to hold me hostage." 

He's doing a good job too. I'm laying here and he has his arms wrapped around me like he has no intention of letting me go and he just keeps kissing me. I've tried to get up several times and he keeps pulling me back in.

"Maybe I am Ryan. You're not allowed to leave. I only just got you back last night."

I know how he feels. I only just got him back.

"I have to leave though. I have to go do the-"

He makes me be quiet with more kisses. They're soft and warm and I can feel his body against mine and it's all so good.

"Brendon-" I try to get something in between his kissing but he won't let me.

"Bren." I finally manage. "I really have to get dressed-"

"I think I need to take you away somewhere where nobody can ever find you so I can have you twenty-four seven without interruption." He nibbles behind my ear and I feel it and his words trying to shoot directly to my cock. "We'll have to make sure you know where you belong though while we're gone."

He's acting like he's already started planning a trip for us. Not that I'm against the idea of a trip together where all we do is have sex or anything but this just came up five seconds ago.

"I know you enjoy your little power trips I let you have all the time because I just love watching someone enjoy himself but we have to make sure you know who's really in charge here." He nibbles a little harder behind my ear.

I feel my toes curling in the sheets. I would do anything for him. I would let him to anything to me. I love it when he's in control of me, something I never wanted to admit to myself just a year ago. But now we switch and things are different. Sometimes I'm on top of him and sometimes he's on top of me.

He's not letting up with the nibbling. I hear myself whimper.

I feel him smirk against me. "Good boy."

"Brendon. I have to get up." I'm completely hard and aching and my voice sounds almost pained when I see the time on the clock but I kind of am in pain having to choose work over sex with him.

"Nuh-uh." He says firmly. He's not letting go of me. "You're not allowed out of bed until you pick a place for me to take you away to. Tomorrow."

"What?" I blurt out. So he's seriously going to take me on a spontaneous trip just for the purpose of uninterrupted sex with me? I'm not sure why I sound and feel so surprised. Brendon doesn't wait to get what he wants and isn't shy about getting what he wants either. It's just the way he is.

Apparently what he wants is to have me all to himself for several days so we can screw each other's brains out. I'm not complaining. It’s not like I’m worried about money either.   
We both have more money than we’ll ever know what to do with. 

“Somewhere with a beach maybe.” I suggest, the first place coming to my mind. I like the sea. Always have. One of the reasons, even if it was a very small one, that I bought that stupid house in Machias that I hated was because it was an ocean front property.

“Alright. Somewhere with a beach.” He says, now planting kisses behind my ear.

“Will you let me get up now?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Brendon. I’m gonna be so lat-“

The feeling of his hand sliding down my stomach and his palm pressing into my hardness makes me stifle myself with a moan.

“I can’t let you go with this, can I Ry?”

The hell with interviews.

He never tires of giving me the “look”. 

I find myself returning his absolutely filthy grin. “I guess you can’t.”

_*_

Brendon is pushing a bunch of cellophane wrapped red roses in my face the second I walk in the door tonight. He has that huge, ridiculous, bright smile on his face that makes me weak.

"You got me flowers?" I wasn't expecting flowers. I was just expecting to hear where he is taking me for the next few days over dinner and then to have some hot, destressing sex with him. Better sex than this morning even though it’s not like it wasn’t good or anything, it’s always good, but we were in such a rush.

He's so perfect. Sometimes I can't stand it. Most people who see Ryan Ross of The Whiskies would think I'm not the type for flowers but I'm probably the type for anything really when it comes from Brendon. And they'd be even more shocked to know that I've brought flowers home to him several times because I felt like it. But then again, they'd be shocked to even know I'm sleeping with and love a man. And that's not even getting to the fact that the man I love and am sleeping with is the front man of His Side.

Buying flowers for him has been worth it every time. It makes him so happy and gorgeous. And I like making him like that.

"Yes and if anyone managed to get a photo of me when I was carrying them around then they are probably wondering who the lucky girl is that Brendon Roscoe is dating."

"But why?" 

“Because I love you and wanted to get you roses.”

My heart flips at least three times. I love him. He makes me love him more every second.

"They should still be blooming when we get back if you put them in a lot of water. We'll only be gone a few days." He adds. He's right. The roses are still mostly tightly closed red buds.

"I'll get a vase." I head for the kitchen and take the empty bright blue glass one out of the window. He follows me, setting the roses on the counter.

He wraps his arms around my waist and presses into my back, his head on my shoulder as I fill it with water.

I instantly feel warm and an urge to have him right now.

"I think it's time for me to take you to bed Ryan."

He’s read my mind. He’s good at that. It’s a blessing and it’s a curse.

The heat builds over the next few seconds and I am burning as I place the roses that haven't bloomed yet in their vase.

"Before we eat? I think you need your energy to handle me." I tease, smirking at him over my shoulder.

"We can eat later. And I'll handle you just fine. You'll be such a good boy for me Ryan. I know you haven't forgotten what I said this morning."

I shiver. He wants control for the entire trip. A year ago I wouldn't have allowed this but right now the thought is so hot it's overwhelming me.

"No. I didn't think you did." I feel him nip lightly behind my ear again; just adding to the bruise he left this morning. "Now be good and come to bed."


	2. Part Two, Day One

Part 2

Day One

 

"So, what do you wanna do now that we're here and have food for this place?" I ask, putting the last of the things we just bought into the fridge of the rental we're staying in. 

It's a small beach house in the Hamptons in New York on a desolate part of the coast. It is so far down the beach that it is pretty well isolated from everyone else and that is perfect. Nobody to see us together. Nobody ever comes down here. Brendon told the people he rented it from under a false name when he rented it that he was just bringing a friend and that we both needed somewhere quiet and away from everyone for a few days to get some work that we needed to do done.

"Close all these curtains," He shuts the ones in the kitchen tightly and then walks into the living room with me following and does the same to the curtains in there, "and find the bedroom in this place."

"You're a little one track mind, aren't you?" I smirk.

"That's why we're here." He smiles. 

 

_*_

"You're such a bad boy, tying me up like this." I shake my head as Brendon sits on top of my hips and secures my wrists to the wood slats in the headboard of the bed. He has such a thing for tying me up. I can understand that. It's not like I'm not the same way about him. "I'm gonna have to screw your brain out when we get back home for this-"

"Close your mouth." He tells me quietly. It's an order, there is no mistaking his tone.

I shiver involuntarily. 

But being me, I can't leave it at that. "But I like being mouthy. What are you gonna do about it?"

This time he leans in and gets right in my ear when he finishes his knot around my wrists. His fingers trail over my stomach and ribs maddeningly as he speaks lowly and firmly into it. 

"Close. Your. Mouth. Ryan."

I swallow. Two more days of him being like this. He's going to drive me crazy.

I obey.

 

_*_

The evening sea air is chilly but I don't think it bothers either of us. I spent the entire afternoon with him on top of me and as I hold his hand while we stroll down the empty beach in darkness, I am so hot for him at the thought of having more of him. No. Nothing could make me cold right now. Especially not the wind.

He lets go of my hand and puts his arm around me, pulling me close to him, something he would never do if it weren’t so pitch black and we weren’t both absolutely sure nobody was around this stretch of the beach. 

“You look cold.” He whispers in my ear. Something about it is loaded. Seductive and predatory.

“You are so full of shit. You just want to fuck me again.” I tell him, calling him on it. I’m smiling though, which I know he can hear. “I’m not cold and you know it. And neither are you. Your sleeves are rolled up.”

“This wind.” He won’t even respond to me pointing out his bullshit. That’s not a bad thing. I never said I wasn’t going to let him make up a bad excuse to take me back to bed or that I won’t be going back to bed with him now that he has. “I think I need to take you back to the house and warm you up.”

An excellent idea. Too bad we don’t make it more than a few yards down the beach back in the direction of the rental before he’s kissing me and we both can’t take it, just kissing, and end up down in the sand under the stars.

His tongue is in my mouth and his hands have unbuttoned and are underneath the fabric of my shirt. Keeping the volume of my moaning down as his palms brush over the skin of my stomach and hipbones is impossibly hard. I might lose it. I can’t have him here, out in the open, in the sand but he has a thigh between my legs now anyway. He’s trying to tease me. He knows I’m not going to be able to stop myself from pushing against him with the way he’s kissing me and touching.

He kisses me and lets me work myself into frenzy because he’s Brendon and he’s the only person I’ve ever been able to work myself into a frenzy for. I push my hips up into his thigh for a minute, not even maybe before I practically beg for him back when he takes his mouth and leg away. He can’t do this to me. He can’t make me insane with desire and then take himself away from me!

I’m about to tell him as much but he shushes me and runs his fingers over my inner thigh in a way that makes sure pleasure shoots right up my spine. 

“Open.” He commands.

I’m not about to argue. I part my thighs.

He settles between them, his hips snug against mine. He nips my ear. “Good boy.”

He starts nibbling my neck and he doesn’t stop caressing me, focusing solely on my hipbones now. He loves my jutting hipbones and he’s told me my skinniness is a gigantic turn on for him, not that I didn’t already have some idea of that. Then he’s sucking at my pulse point like it’s all he knows how to do. His hands never stop their movements, soon finding themselves getting just under the waistband of my pants and underwear to tease the skin on the lower parts of my hips, and I’m whimpering and wrecked.

“Fuck, Ryan… You sound so pretty right now. Wanna keep you like this…”

I am breathless. “Take me to bed and you can.”

“Can you even walk right now?” He smirks against my neck and nuzzles me.

I swat him lightly, even laughing a little as I push up on him, hinting that he should get up so we can get back to the house and what we’re doing. “I can fucking walk. You’re such an ass. Take me to bed.”

 

_*_

He’s pressed against my back, his body warm and his arms around me, holding me close to him. The window in the dark bedroom is open enough behind the closed curtains for me to hear the ocean along with his soft breathing. 

He’s asleep, blissful and exhausted from our sex that started on the beach, and I’m not far off from the same. It’s a given that I am in bliss. He’s an amazing top and amazing in bed to begin with, but I am trying to prolong sleep as long as possible.

I just want to lay here with him. 

I love him.


End file.
